Nev Blye
by lovedanniruah
Summary: One case shines the spotlight on someone new. Kensi's cousin, Nev. Her mother is murdered and this team must pair up with her to solve it. It goes on from there. Includes Densi. Includes whole team.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi walked into the bullpen. Set down her bag and her coffee.

"Why so silent, Fern?" asked her Shaggy haired partner.

"None of your damn business." said Kensi. Deeks, Sam and Callen all looked at each other.

"Come on, Kensi. You can tell us." said Sam. "What happened?"

"My aunt died yesterday." said Kensi looking down.

"That's nothing?!" said Deeks.

"Well, we weren't that close but I was close with my cousins. Her kids." said Kensi.

"How's she your aunt?" asked Callen, looking up from his newspaper.

"My dad's sister." she said. Suddenly, a flute, or what sounded like a flute, shrieked into their ears.

"What the hell was that?" said Sam who was pretty pissed off.

"My attempt at playing flute. We got a case." said Eric. They all went up to Ops.

"This is Rebecca Blye. A special ops Marine. " said Nell. She looked over at Kensi to look for her go ahead. Kensi nodded a reply. "She was found at a dock in Santa Monica. Forensics says that COD is 13 gunshot wounds to her body. And she was left to bleed out."

"Someone must've really wanted her dead." said Sam.

"Does she have any family?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah, tons. A patriotic one too. Her husband is also special ops but I can't locate him. She has 6 kids. The closest one is in San Diego." said Eric. A picture of a girl in her 20s popped up. She had dirty blonde hair and her eyes were a sea blue green color.

"Nev." whispered Kensi. Everyone looked toward her. "My cousin. Nevana Blye. "

"Sam and I'll find Nevana, Kensi, Deeks, go to the crime scene." said Callen.

"Oh, Callen." said Kensi. "You'll find her at Pendleton. She trains there."

!$#$ &#$!& $ &$ &!%& % % $#% $ %!%& % &#

Callen and Sam arrived at Pendleton a few hours later. They looked around.

"You lost, sirs?" asked a Marine walking over to them.

"Yeah. Federal agents. We're looking for Nevana Blye."

"Little Nev?" he said. "Follow me." He lead them down to the training center. There was a girl in a sports bra and yoga pants fighting 2 guys who were twice the size of her, with tazor knives.

"Watch out, she's a tough little monster. Better than some of the longest serving Marines here." he said and walked off. Nevana easily beat them and walked out with a towel, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Hey guys." she said. "Enjoyed the show?"

"Federal agents. We'd like to ask you some questions." said Callen.

"Can we not do this here? I have a reputation here." said Nev.

"Fine. Let's take her to the boatshed." said Sam. They walked out of Pendleton and hopped into the Challenger.

"You're an amazing fighter." said Sam. "I could never fight like that. "

"Thanks. My dad's been training me since I was 5. Karate for starters." said Nev. "And the guys here train me too."

"Cool."

At the crime scene...

Kensi looked at crime scene around her. The ocean was nearby.

"Why couldn't they just dump her into the ocean?" said Kensi. "If they didn't want anyone to fond her, than why would they leave her here?"

"Maybe they wanted people to see her." said Deeks taking off his gloves. "We should get to the boatshed. Callen and Sam are there with Nev. "

$ &!$ &$ & $%!At the boatshed!$ &$!& $ &#% &#%& & %#%#At the mission

Nev sat at the interrogation table with Sam sitting across from her. Kensi and Deeks were watching from the other room.

"Nev, I'm sorry to say, but your mother was murdered yesterday." said Sam.

"What? What do you mean?" said Nev. She tearing up.

"Could you tell me if your mom had any enemies?" he asked. Nev was silent.

"This is shit." said Kensi and before anyone could stop her, she ran down to the interrogation room and opened the door.

"Sam, I'll take it from here." she said. Sam knew better than to mess with her so he stood up and left.

"Kensi?" she said. "You work for them?" Kensi hugged her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, cuz." said Kensi.

"It's ok. I hadn't seen her for a while now anyway." she said.

"It's kinda like Emily's death, huh?" said Kensi.

"Not really. Emily and I were closer. " said Nev.

"Nev, we're going to find this SOB. We're going to need your help." said Kensi. "Now-"

"Sergei Renov." interrupted Nev. "Mom called me and told me that she need me to call Steve and ask him to run a Russian terrorist named Renov. "

"Ok. Do you know where he is?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah. Maybe." said Nev. "Los Angeles."

"Nell, run a search on Sergei Renov." said Kensi.

"Already did." said Nell through her earpiece. "He recently bought..." she paused mid-sentence.

"Nell?" said Kensi. " What did he buy?"

"He bought a lot of white phosphorus. Enough to take out all of Los Angeles."


	2. Note

**Guys, you're killing me here! Without reviews I don't know who's reading or not. If you don't want me to continue, just tell me! **


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm going with you." said Nev.

"You can't." said Deeks. "You might get injured."

"No, Deeks. Let her. She's a good fighter." said Sam.

"That and I'm good at tactical attack." said Nev.

"Alright, we'll stop by the Mission and get you some guns." said Callen. When they got to the Mission, they went down to the armory.

"Alright, I'll take a look." said Nev looking around the weapons that were in front of her. She grabbed a bunch of small knives and a small axe. Callen handed her a sig and an automatic. He pointed toward the range. "Let's see what you got."

She walked over, put on her glasses, and got her automatic and began shooting. The team's mouths all dropped except Kensi, who already knew. All of her bullets hit the target. She smiled at them and took the SIG. She shot all of them in the center. Except one. Nev took her targets down and came out.

"How's this for ya?" said Nev putting them down on the table.

"Really? What's with you Blye girls and shooting guys in the crotch?" said Deeks when he held up one of the targets.

"Hey, I've disarmed many guys like that." said Nev. The guys all stared at her, slightly freaked out.

"Don't worry." she said reloading her gun. "I don't shoot people there much. She left to the door. "Unless they piss me off."

"I'm liking her already." said Callen.

8#$%^*(&(*&^%$! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()

The location was a warehouse near the center. Nev looked at the team just as they left the van. "I know military signals and police signals." she said.

"Alright." said Callen.

"I know how this guy operates." said Nev. "He's quick, quiet and clean. Unless you really get on his nerves." She shot a guy on the roof which the team hadn't seen. "Rule 1 here: stay alert."

They went into the building. They took out a few guards. They made their way up to the roof. Sam signaled to them. 3...2...1.. he jumped down and shot the guard who was watching the bomb. Sam just started to disable it when they heard a scream. Sergei Renov walked out holding Kensi hostage. She couldn't do anything to escape.

_Just like the frozen lake shot. _thought Deeks.

"Blye, I didn't know you had cousin." he said. He squeezed her closer to him. "I know you had stupid mother, but her? She feisty, still stupid."

"Bсе кончено, Renov. It's all over." said Nev in Russian.

"Not true, Princess." he said back in Russian.

"True." she said. "Kensi, jump!" Renov took a shot at her and when Kensi jump up, she shot Renov in the balls. He howled in pain and then Callen shot him.

"He pissed me off." said Nev. Deeks ran over to Kensi who was on the ground.

"You ok, Kens." he asked.

"Never better." she said hopping up.

353749543957484693689476847867967849748976894763947684 At the mission...

Nev and Kensi were walking out of the Mission when Hetty called them over.

"Ms. Blye, your work in the field was exceptional today. Kensi also told me that you need a job." said Hetty. She took a badge and put it on the desk. "I already sent you the documents needed and you just need to fill them out. Come back tomorrow to start evaluations."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Lange." said Nev. "For everything."

"Call me Hetty." she said. "I also heard you shot our suspect in the crock today."

"Hey, anything to save Cousin Kens here." said Nev. She took the badge. She walked out with Kensi.

"I'll have to ask her to teach me how to aim correctly there." said Hetty as they left.


	4. Chapter 3

Nev was adjusting quickly to the routines of this team. She was an amazing undercover worker and was a great sniper. It was a paperwork morning today. No cases arrived so they were all stuck doing paper work. They also re-arranged the desk. Nev sat next to Kensi. Deeks still sat next to Sam and Callen was at the head.

Sam looked at Nev, who was eating a fruit salad and her desk was very neat with the done paperwork in one pile and the still-to-do things in another. He then looked over at Kensi, who was eating a donut and her desk was so messy that you couldn't tell the color of it.

"How are you guys even related?" said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah." said Nev looking up from her desk. "You think we're stupid or something?" She and Kensi looked at each other and stood up, glaring at Sam.

"Ok, ok." he said. "You're cool." The Blyes backed down and sat down again. Nev started laughing.

"What?" asked Sam. Nev motioned to Kensi. She whispered something in her ear and then she started laughing.

"What is it?'" asked Callen.

"Nothing. Y-You- hold on." she said between laughs. "You should've seen Sam's face when he was being threatened."

"Wait." said Nev. "I'm making you guys smoothies."

"Wait what?" said Deeks. No one on this team was ever known for their smoothie making skills.

"Oh come on guys. Just because you're cops doesn't mean that you guys can eat donuts all day." she laughed. She took her fruit bowl, grabbed Deeks' orange juice and got the blender. She poured it in and put the top on the blender.

"I can't wait for this one." said Sam sarcastically.

"WHAT?" yelled Nev over the blender. She then turned it off, poured the smoothies in glasses and handed them around. Deeks was brave enough to go first.

"Mmmmm." he said. "This is one of the best smoothies I've ever had."

"Thank you, Deeks." said Nev. "Come on, it's my own recipe." The others tried theirs and soon their the cups were empty.

Eric's bullhorn screamed into their ears. "Give me a C-A-S-E what does that spell?"

"You're close to having your bullhorn burned in a bonfire." said Nev. She turned to Kensi. "Does he always do that?"

"Oh yeah." she said as they walked up stairs.

Nell looked like she'd been crying when they came up. Eric joined his partner.

"12 hours ago." he said playing a video on the screen. It was a video of a girl playing in the water. "look at me, daddy." she said making a sand castle. Then gunfire burst out. A few armed men walked over and shot the girl's dad. Nev's face fell. _Just like Emily._ she thought. She ran out. Sam started to follow her, but Hetty stopped him.

"Give her a minute."

"Why would she run off like that?" asked Callen. Hetty walked over to a computer. She pulled up a file and a few pictures popped up. One was of a young woman. Another one was of the young woman and a teenage girl.

"Nev is the teenage girl." said Hetty. "The young lady is Emily Blye. Her older sister. When Nev was 13, she was walking on the street and then she was gunned down. Nev was on the other side." Another picture popped up. It was of Emily and a man.

"Nev's sister was going to get married a few weeks later." said Kensi. "I was invited to her wedding."

"Yes, anyway I think this case reminded her of that memory." said Hetty.

Nev came back in, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine." she said. "When you get the girl here, I'll talk to her."

"Alright." said Callen. "Sam Nev and I will check out the crime scene. Kensi, you and Deeks talk to the family."

AT THE CRIMESCENE

Nev looked at the Marine Sergeant Mike Anderson's body. "Multiple GSWs to the chest. I think one of them severed his aorta. Maybe cause of death. And it looks like he hit his head on that bench as he fell." she said pointing to his head gash. "And he's also missing a finger."

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Sam.

"I went to university at 16, graduated this year from forensics that and I was on the par kor team there. I also have eyes." said Nev standing up. "I was kinda a prodigy."

"Anyway, why would they want him dead?" asked Callen.

"Maybe they wanted access to something." suggested Sam. " The report did say that he worked in the drone department."

"Yeah, but wouldn't they need an access card? Why would he bring it to the beach?" said Sam.

"Wait, maybe they wanted his fingerprint. I remember from a few years ago. You need a finger scan to get in to high clearance. But the machine can tell if it's fake or not. You need flesh." said Nev.

"Maybe that's why his finger's gone. To get access." said Nev.

"We got to alert Pendleton." said Sam. Callen's phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" answered Callen.

"Callen, someone just used Anderson's fingerprint to get into the drone lab. And when they did a check..." said Nell.

"What, Nell?" said Callen.

"The drone's gone."


	5. Chapter 4

At the family's house...

"What?" said Maria, the dead marine's wife when Kensi told her that her husband was dead.

"I'm sorry." said Kensi.

"Where's my daughter? Is she safe?" said Maria.

"Yes, she's fine. She's with another agent." said Deeks. "Do you know who might've wanted to kill your husband?"

"No. He was such a good guy." said Maria.

"Alright. We'll bring you to your daughter soon." said Deeks.

"I feel so bad for them. They lost a husband and a father." said Kensi looking down.

"You're thinking about your case, right?" said Deeks, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm good, Deeks." said Kensi pulling out. "Let's go."

AT THE BOATSHED...

The girl sat in the interrogation room. She was scared. Nev took this as a cue to go down and talk to her. She went in. But instead of sitting across from her, she sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Nev." said Nev.

"I'm Emily." said the girl.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know how you feel." said Nev.

"You do? Or are you just lying?" said Emily.

"I do. When I was 13. My sister was... um..." Nev had to brace herself to say the rest. "She was gunned down too. I saw everything."

"You're not joking?" asked Emily.

"No. And she was my best friend. You know her name was Emily too. " said Nev.

"You're serious?!" said Emily.

"I swear."

"Woah. What was Emily like?" asked Emily.

"She was tough, a Navy Seal. She was smart and kind and really cool. She was going to get married soon." said Nev. "What was your dad like?"

"He was the same. In his own special way, of course. He's the one I told all of my secrets to." said Emily.

"You know the difference between our two cases? My sister's was never solved. But we're going to find out who murdered your father. Ok?" said Nev. Emily then pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Maria, Kensi and Deeks were watching from the TV screen in the other room.

"She's really good with kids." said Maria.

"Yeah. She has tons of nieces and nephews." said Kensi.

"You know, actually, Mark told me that he got into a fight with someone a few days ago. Something about his technology at Pendleton." said Maria.

"Who did he fight with?" asked Deeks.

"Some Clark guy. Also a Marine." said Maria.

"Mom?" was heard from the hallway. Emily and Nev walked out.

"Emmy." said Maria, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I have to go home, I have to pick up Braiden from her friend's house."

"Alright, See you, Mom." said Emily.

"Wow, Nev. Impressive." said Deeks.

"Yeah. I'm also a certified hostage negotiator." said Nev as she went to get some coffee.

"What hasn't that girl done?" asked Deeks.

"I heard you." said Nev. Sam and Callen came running in.

"Guys, someone stole a drone from Pendleton. From what the experts can see is that they plan on launching it somewhere in Europe." said Sam.

"Wait..." said Nev, thinking. "Wait, what type of drone is it?"

"I don't know. One that launches hellfire missiles." said Callen.

"Alright. I'll call my brother. He might be able to hack it." said Nev. Then Nell called.

"Hey, guys. We found the van used. There's dozens of finger prints." she said. "We got one American. The rest were just guns for hire. It's Jack Smith, the guy that Anderson got in a fight with."

"Where does he live?" asked Deeks.

"66-" started Nell.

"Guys, we don't have enough time. What's the address of one of hit men?" asked Nev.

"55 High St." said Nell. "It's the only other fingerprint in the van."

"Why that?" asked Sam.

"Because I think he would've known that we'd investigate this case and that we'd look at his house." said Nev.

"That's not a bad idea." said Eric.

"Alright, we'll go, Deeks, you stay with Emily." said Callen.

"Got it."

AT THE HOUSE...

"NCIS!" yelled Sam as he kicked open the door. The response was gunfire. They shot the few guys shooting at them. They searched room by room until they came to the room. Callen kicked it open this time. Smith wasn't there and Kensi ran to the computer. He already launched the firing sequence. Kensi found the stop launch button and that took the stress off of everyone's nerves.

"Wait, where's Nev?" asked Callen noticing that their rookie teammate was gone. They all went calling her name until they saw her come up the stairs bringing him up. Her eyes were showing this distress. The same distress when she heard Smith's name.

AT THE BOATSHED...

Nev decided to watch the interrogation with her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend. (Kensi and Deeks).

"I only want to talk to one person. Then I'll tell you about all of my terrorist organization." said Smith.

"And who is that?" asked Callen.

"Nevana Blye. Her father and I are quite close." said Smith looking into the camera. His hard eyes staring at her.

"I'll do it." said Nev. She walked down to the hallway where she bumped into Sam.

"You're not going in by yourself, Rookie." said Sam, calling her the nickname the whole team called her.

"Yes, I am. Sam, think about all the information that will save thousands of lives." said Nev. "I'll be fine. "

"Fine. We'll be watching." said Sam. Nev walked in. Smith was smiling an evil smile at her.

"Nevana. Long time no see. Now do you have the proof your mother wanted to have for 10 years?" said Smith.

"If only that judge wasn't so stupid, you would've been rotting in a jail right now." said Nev. "Now tell me the things you promised."

"Center: Hong Kong. Next in line: Ali Al-Shawar. After him, his son. But I'm only telling you because I don't want anyone else ruling." he said. "And one more thing..." he jumped. He punched Nev and flung her back. He put detonators on the doors. **(Try playing the song, I'm in Here by Sia.)**

"You see, you try to open that door, or smash your way in, you'll blow us all up." said Smith. "And I'll know if you call the bomb squad." Then he shot the security camera.

"Kens." groaned Nev. But Smith put his gun on her.

"I've always wanted to be able to do this." he said. "Now you get the chance."

"Your mother wouldn't want you do this." said Nev. "Just because she committed suic-"

"Don't you dare say that word!" he screamed. "My mother would've been proud of me. For finding you. She told me that she hated you. And that when I got the chance, to kill you."

"Your mother was in a mental institute, doesn't mean you should've listened to her." said Nev.

"You know that the best way of dying is to bleed out? Good riddance, Blye." he said. He shot her twice in the chest and then took his own life.

Nev groaned. She took her hand and placed it on the bullet wounds. Her hands were covered in blood. She began to cry. She didn't know why.

"I'm sorry, Mom." said Nev and then fell.

"Nev! Rookie!" yelled Sam. "You alive?"

Nev groaned in response.

"Don't worry, bomb squad's here." said Kensi. Or who she thought was Kensi. She felt dizzy and her vision beginning to blur. Once the detonators were disable, her team ran in. Sam took her in his arms.

"Come on, Nev." he said. He felt her pulse. Fading. The EMTs that they called ran in and put her on the gurney.

"Don't do this, rookie." said Callen. Kensi had tears running down her face while she was in Deeks' arms.

"Please don't do this." said Kensi crying. "It's Dom again."


	6. Note 2

**Ok, so just to clarify. Nev's mother tried to prove a long time ago in the Marines that Smith was bad. But he wasn't found guilty in court. He hates Nev because of her mother. **

**And you guys who are reading, do you mind spreading the word about it, if you like it. I really need more readers. **

**Thx, **

**lovedanniruah **


	7. Chapter 5

Nev woke up in the hospital. _God, I hate hospitals, thought Nev._

"Hey, sleepy head. You feeling better?" asked Kensi.

"A little sore." She looked into Kensi's eyes. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah." said Kensi. Nev noticed her eyes had dark circles under them.

"How long were you sitting here?" she asked her cousin.

"Almost 5 hours. Don't worry, I got a little bit of sleep." said Kensi.

"What's my official diagnosis?" asked Nev, readjusting her cannula.

"2 gunshot wounds to the chest. Your brain was also lacking oxygen and your other diagnosis is too-brave-ovisis" said Kensi. "Seriously, why did you stay in there by yourself?"

"I knew he was going to try. The only way he was going to die was if I was dead. He thought I was going to die, but I didn't." said Nev.

"You're nuts." said Kensi. "You could've just shot him at the table."

"Yeah, yeah." said Nev, her eyes beginning to droop.

"Alright, I won't bug you any more." said Kensi, kissing her cousin's head. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bullets bite."

Kensi walked out and went into the hallway. Since Nev was in the ICU and the ICU was family only, Kensi was their updater.

"Did she wake up?" asked Sam popping out of his seat. He didn't even bother going home. Guess Nev reminded him of Dom.

"Yeah. She fell back asleep. She's exhausted." said Kensi. "She also asked if we got him."

"Well, of course she would." said Deeks. "We should go, Kens," he said facing her.

"Go, Ms. Blye." said Hetty who was coming down the hall. "Her brothers will be here soon. I'll stay with her until then."

"Fine." said Kensi. She took her boyfriend's hand and they walked out of the hospital.

"Do you want to hit the bed, or watch a movie?" asked Deeks.

"Ooh, let's hit the bed." said Kensi enthusiastically.

"I love the look in your eyes when you think like that, Fern" said Deeks.

"Me too." said Kensi climbing into the car.

"I also heard Hetty say that her brotherS," he said emphasizing the S. "How many siblings does she have?"

"6." said Kensi. "Including Emily. Now she's down to 5. 4 brothers, one sister."

"Wow. I see where she gets her toughness." said Deeks, turning on the car.

"I think she likes Callen." said Kensi.

"What?" said Deeks like a squeaky teenager. "Spill the beans, girl."

Kensi laughed. "We were talking the other day. She said that she said his blue eyes were, and I quote, 'Like a shimmering lake of heaven.'"

"Woah." said Deeks.

"Yeah. Just don't mention it at all! Nev will kill me, you and possibly Callen." warned Kensi. They pulled up to the house that they now shared. Once they entered the house, Kensi took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

"You little impatient kitty," said Deeks. "At least wait till we get to the actual bed."

"Kitty? Really? Worst pet name ever." said Kensi.

"I'll make up for it." said Deeks climbing into bed.

AT THE HOSPITAL...

Nev's 3 older brothers, Steve, Pete and Mike were sitting in a few chairs in the ICU. They were watching their baby sister sleep. Steve was 38, Pete was 35, and Mike was 32. Nev was only 20.

"You know she was shot by that guy Mom tried putting in jail a few years back?" said Steve.

"Smith? That son of a bitch." said Mike.

"Hey guys, trying to sleep here." said Pete with his navy cap over his eyes. "My new son kept me up all night."

"That's great, Pete, but we kinda have to be here for Nev," said Mike. He heard the sheets rustling and walked over to see Nev waking up.

"Hey, Tiny Kickass." said Mike. Tiny Kickass was a nickname that Emily gave her when she was little. The rest of their family started calling her that.

"Hello, Michael." said Nev. "Steve, Pete, my favorites." Steve kissed her.

"Did you guys just come back from a tour or something?" asked Nev.

"I came straight from the airport." said Steve. "Because that's the kinda brother I am."

"I heard you're working as an agent with Kensi now." said Pete.

"You can't tell anyone." said Nev. "If anyone asks, I work at the crime lab."

"Don't worry, sis. I pinky promise I won't." he said. "Remember when Ryan wanted to make you pinky promise to him that you wouldn't tell Mom something and then you twisted his pinky. You were only 2!"

They all sighed thinking of those happy memories.

AT THE DEEKS/BLYE HOUSE.

Kensi was on Deeks' chest. He was playing with her hair and was tracing hearts on her back.

"You're a really good masseuse." said Kensi.

"I know. I'm amazing." said Deeks. "You're a great kisser."

"I put on chap stick." said Kensi.

"I wish that we could just freeze this moment and live in it forever." said Deeks.

"Yeah, but we'd be pretty lonely." said Kensi.

"No, we'd have each other and our mutant ninja assassins." said Deeks.

"Sure," said Kensi,

**Ok, we met more of Nev's family. Steve is not Steve McGarret from Hawaii Five O, just saying. But what do you think about Kono being Nev's friend? Tell me in reviews. **


	8. Chapter 6

Nev was released from the hospital a few days later. She was told to take it very easy. But for her, that meant going to work and sitting in Ops all day.

She walked into the bullpen to hear her team talking about babies. She overheard Deeks talking about making mutant ninja assassins with Kensi.

"Kensi has a bun in the oven?!" asked Nev when she walked into the pen.

"What? No. Deeks is just being weird." said Kensi.

"Hey, play nice, Kens. I'm your boyfriend." said Deeks.

"And?" asked Kensi.

"Anyway, I'm so glad to be back but I have all of this frickn paperwork to do." said Nev. She looked over at Sam with puppy dog eyes.

"Sam?" she asked.

"I'm not doing your paperwork, Nev." said Sam. Then he noticed the eyes. "No. Not the eyes."

"Come on, guys. I was shot. 2 times. I'm supposed to be in a bed right now and this is the treatment I get? Wow, so cold." said Nev. She then thought of something.

"Deeks, if you don't help me out, I'll them the secret." Deeks' eyes widened in fear.

"Ooh, I'm listening." said Kensi.

"Come on, Nev. You're going to have less paperwork than all of us. You'll be here all day." said Deeks.

"Quite the contrary." said Hetty, being the ninja she was. "Ms. Blye will be working in Ops."

"You're a nerd?" asked Sam.

"You think growing up with Special Ops parents and having my father as a father, do you think I wouldn't?" she asked. "And we prefer geek."

"Now off you go," said Hetty. "We have a case." As they headed up, Eric was about to whistle but saw them.

"Hetty stole my spotlight?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Totes." said Nev.

"Who says totes?" asked Kensi.

"The kids." replied Nev. They walked up into Ops.

"This is Jason Tracy. He was found last night in a strip club kitchen. He was former Navy but he recently did some weird stuff involving D-7." said Eric. Nev sat down in a chair. Being shot a few days before, she was kinda tired now.

"What does that picture say?" she asked.

"Jason Tracy with Emily Blye." said Kensi. Nev sighed. Her sister.

"Ok, he was kinda a player. His latest girlfriend is in Malibu." said Nell.

"We're going to Bu'." said Deeks.

"Not again." groaned Callen.

"We'll be back soon, Nev." said Kensi hugging her cousin.

"I'm not a baby, Kens. I'll try to hack into his computer in the meanwhile. Just let me go talk to Hetty. " said Nev standing up. They all went downstairs.

"Let's go, Kens." said Deeks.

"Wait." said Kensi. "I have a feeling this won't be good."

Nev walked up to Hetty's desk.

"Oh, Ms. Blye, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not so good now." she said.

"Why?" asked Hetty.

"How is my dead sister involved in this case?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Hetty. "Isn't that for you to find out?"

"Don't play games with me, Hetty. I'm just asking why!" said Nev louder than she had meant to. Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen were all watching from the bullpen, silent as mice. Nell and Eric were just walking until they noticed Nev yelling at Hetty, which no agent, except Callen, ever dared to do.

"I'm not playin-" started Hetty.

"HOW THE HELL IS MY BEAUTIFUL DEAD SISTER INVOLVED WITH THIS CASE!?" yelled Nev, tears brimming her eyes. She clutched her chest, the bullet wounds calling her attention with pain. She ran off before anyone could stop her.

"I'll get her." said Callen. He walked down where he knew she would be. The range. And she was. She was holding a shotgun and was firing away. He stood outside until she was done.

"Hey Nev." he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she said. But at the Office of Special Projects, that was the same as no.

"It's just everyone I love is trying to leave me." said Nev. "My mother and Emily are dead. Who the hell knows where my dad is, and my other siblings are either gone or-"

Callen interrupted her with a kiss.

"I have to go." said Nev. And ran off. The rest of the case was awkward for them. Everyone noticed. Callen told the team what she said. He left out the kissing.

"I think there's more than that." said Sam.

"Ooooh." said Deeks.

"Nothing happened, geez." he said.

"Sure." said Deeks. "Let's go, Kens."

"That was weird." said Kensi as they walked to the car. "Do you think that they kissed?"

"Defiantly." said Deeks.

"I guess we'll see how this turns out." said Kensi. "I really want to be the maid of honor."

"Wow, Kens, you just ruined it. You left it at an moment like in TV episodes and then you added that part. And of course you'll be her maid of honor, you're her bestie." said Deeks.

"Why are you talking like a teenager?" asked Kensi.

"I don't know. I was flipping channels and came across a teen channel. I actually liked it." said Deeks.

"You're so weird." said Kensi.

"Not weird. I have a good taste in entertainment."

**Ended it with a touch of Densi. Callen kissed Nev! Before I even started actually writing Nev's story, I made her up in my head. I thought she'd make a good match with Callen. What should their ship name be? **


	9. Thanks

Some of these people who agreed to my deal just because you just wanted a shout out. Some of these people actually took the time to read my story and actually follow it. And if you didn't like it, I still appreciate it. But for those who just wanted a shout out. It's a shame. Because I actually put time into this story and I just wanted to see who was reading and you are just using me. I get it if you're a new author, and that's ok. From now, I want you guys, if you can, to PM me which one is your favorite story of mine and why. If you can't PM or don't feel comfortable, please just review it. I want your opinion so I can improve my stories

And now that I looked back, there are actually a few of you who did the same. And thank you for that. If you see this: thx, that means thank you for following Family Life. And if i forgot you, please tell me.

Blackbeltgirl67

habsgal13

Lacymarie97

bookworm131998

hnel1916

khaller12841 thx

maclem

marcelpape89 thx

tivaanddensi


	10. Chapter 7

Nev walked into the Mission after taking a few days off. She didn't want things to be too awkward between her and Callen. She didn't tell anything to her boyfriend yesterday.

"Hey, Rookie. Where were you? I was meaning to call you but we were busy." said Kensi glancing quickly at Deeks.

"Oh, my boyfriend came back from Okinawa yesterday so we spent so time together." said Nev.

"Ooh, boyfriend!" said Deeks. "Catch me up."

"Shut up, Winnie the Pooh." said Nev.

"You're obviously jealous of my beautiful flowing locks." said Deeks flipping his hair. "And really? Winnie the Pooh? Tiny Kickass? Who came up with that?"

"Do you want me to shave your head, Goldilocks?" said Nev pushing her way toward Deeks with a fist. Sam jumped between them and that's when Nev started crying. Sam hugged her. He glared at Deeks.

"See what you did." he said.

"Oh my god, sorry, Nev." said Deeks, who was getting worried. He knew better than to piss off Blye women. "What should I do?"

"Beers on you for the week?" she sniffed.

"Deal, deal. Just don't be mad at me." he said. Instead of hearing crying, he heard laughter. He turned around. Nev was hunched over and laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" she said. Her face was red as a tomato. When she stood up straight, Sam high-fived her. Then Callen.

"I need to learn that." said Kensi, high fiving her cousin. "Sorry, babe." she said looking at Deeks.

"I'll teach you guys. I might not work on you, though." she said glancing at Sam.

"We got a case!" yelled out Eric.

"And beers on Deeks!" said Callen.

"Sounds good." said Eric as they made their way up.

"Wait." said Callen. They all stopped. "I need to talk to Nev in private. Brief us later." he said. He pulled Nev down the stairs and into the burn room.

"What the hell?" said Nev.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend!" said Callen.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that kiss." said Nev. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. You're different from.. from.." he started.

"Spit it out!" she yelled.

"You're different from the rest! I like you, I guess." said Callen.

"I am. But let's get to at least know each other." said Nev.

"I heard you grew up in foster homes." said Nev. " Me too."

"What's your favorite food?" asked Callen.

"Pancakes ." she said. "What's yours?"

"Waffles." he said.

"Oh come on, I thought that we could be friends." said Nev. Callen chuckled.

"Well, maybe, I'll make an arrangement." said Nev.

"Relationship or breakfast?" he asked.

"Both." said Nev. "But right now, I'm just not ready to end my relationship."

"Got it." said Callen. Nev pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for helping me out. I owe you.". she said. "And you have eyes that are like a sparkling lake of heaven."

"Wait, what?" he said as Nev left the room.

"Bye, Callen." she said.

She left the room and caught up with her team in the bullpen. There was a girl there. Late teens maybe. Blonde hair with a few streaks of brown. She was wearing a purple zip up hoodie, dark jeans and really cute combat like boots.

"Hey, guys." said Nev. "Who's this?"

"This is McKenzie Lockwood. She came here as part of the YABP." said Hetty.

"What's the YABP?" asked Nev.

"Youth Agent Boost Program." said Sam. "Agents in training that exceled their test scores so then they skip the next levels and any NCIS office can accept them. Then they usually train under another agent."

"Cool." said Nev. She shook hands with McKenzie. "Nice to meet you, McKenzie. I'm Nevana Blye. Call me Nev. "

"Call me Mac." said McKenzie.

"Alright. So who is Mac pairing up with?" asked Nev.

"You, Ms. Blye." said Hetty. "She's already been briefed so she'll brief you in the car."

"I'll drive." said Mac. Everyone except Nev winced. "What?" asked Mac.

"Only Nev drives. Unless she's injured." said Sam. "Even Kensi has to let her drive."

"Hey, I got this bruise yesterday." said Nev pointing to the slightest patch of purple on her skin. "She can drive." Nev tossed Mac her keys.

"So, Mac. How old are you?" she asked.

"17." said Mac. "Don't worry. I'm pretty high trained."

"I bet you are. What made you think NCIS?" asked Nev.

"Um well, I was in a case involving some dead marine. I had no where to go. Hetty came around, saw my skills and recruited me." said Mac.

"Oh my god. I was in the same position. My mom's death was being investigated by them and Hetty saw my skills and recruited me." said Nev.

"I noticed you and Kensi have the same last name. You guys related or something?" asked Mac turning the corner.

"Noooo." said Nev sarcastically. "We're cousins."

"Cool. I don't have a family here much. It's just me. " said Mac. "Foster care."

"Hell, isn't it?" said Nev. "Except for the good house."

"Ah, the good house." sighed Mac. "My good house was in Oregon. A cabin house near the forest. The dad and I would go fishing every day over the summer. The mom and I would cook and get our nails down. Then the wife became pregnant and they said they couldn't take care of me anymore. 3 months of heaven. The next one the guy almost shot me."

"Looks like we're here. And no one's here yet." said Nev. "Good. You trained forensically?" she asked Mac.

"A little bit." said Mac. "You?"

"Got a Bachelors degree." said Nev. She looked at the body and put her gloves on. It was a dead Navy pilot. Found in a garbage can. "The garbage around the can shows that it was being thrown out. She was looking for something."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Literally." said Mac.

"Yeah. What else do you see?" she asked.

"I see drag marks. Something square, heavy, approximately 9 feet in width and 17 feet long." said Mac, rolling up the measuring tape.

"I see you guys are hard at work." said Deeks. He and Kensi were walking towards them.

"Yeah. What took you guys so long? Kensi needed donuts? You needed to pee?" asked Mac.

"I'm liking her already." said Kensi.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me." said Mac smiling.

**Summary: Callen and Nev finally talked about it, sort of. What do you think? Should Nev break up with her current boyfriend and go off with Callen or should she stay with this mysterious boyfriend of hers? And how are we liking Mac so far? I need reviews or PMs telling me or else I'm stopping. Your opinions matter. **


	11. Chapter 8

"Mac, you did good today." said Nev. It was a long case but they finally caught the killer.

"Thanks." said Mac, yawning.

"I might want you as a permanent partner. I need one and you want to continue, just tell Hetty and she'll get you hooked up."

"Oh, my dog!" she said. Nev laughed.

"Who says oh my dog?" she laughed.

"I do." said Mac. She looked so serious but Nev knew she was joking a bit. "I'm actually part of a 'Oh my dog' group. We go bowling and all that stuff. Like yesterday, we went to some hipster shop and kept saying "Oh my dog" every time we saw something interesting."

Nev was laughing her head off. "Forget agent! You should become a comedian!"

"Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't last a minute. If I did become a comedian, I would have rotten tomatoes down my pants." said Mac.

"Who has tomatoes down their pants?" asked Deeks as he and Kensi walked up to them.

"No one. Now let's go for those beers you promised me." said Nev, clapping her hands together.

"I didn't promise, I was tricked." said Deeks.

"Yeah, Nev played this hilarious prank on us. Mostly aimed at Deeks." said Kensi. "I will tell you the rest at the bar when we get so drunk that we all start to kiss each other."

"Since I'm only 17, I'll be busy getting drunk on water." said Mac. They all laughed and went out to meet Sam and Callen at the bar they planned to meet each other at.

AT THE BAR...

"Well, it's about time." said Callen. He and Sam were already were settled in a booth and drinking some beer.

"I'm sorry, Callen. I was congratulating McKenzie here on her successful first day in the field." said Nev. She looked at the bartender. "2 JD on the rocks and a very sparkling water, Joe." She pulled the bartender closer. "And that water should have a very small splash of vodka."

"You know that guy?" asked Sam as Nev turned around.

"Yep, my dad's friend." said Nev.

"Served in the SEALs." said Joe. "Sorry if I'm butting in, but you," he said pointing at Sam. "Look like a SEAL yourself."

"True that. Senior Chief Petty Officer Sam Hanna."

"Commanding officer Joseph Nelsen." said Joe. He made eye contact with Deeks. "What do you want, son?"

"I'll have a beer. Sam Adams." said Deeks.

"You got it."

Nev sat down on Callen's left. "How are you doing?" asked she asked him.

"Very well, how are you?" he said back.

"Dandy." said Nev. They both quietly laughed.

"Listen, I want to talk to you later if I don't get too drunk." said Nev.

"You got it." said Callen as Joe came over. "One JD on the rocks." he said handing her drink to her.

"Thanks, Joe." said Nev. She looked over at the door. She noticed a little figure standing near the door. She would always recognize that figure. "Hetty?"

"Yes, Ms. Blye? Is it weird that I'm here?" asked Hetty making her way over.

"No, Hetty. I just didn't know you drank anything other than tea. (Now the only reason Nev said this, a horrible mistake, was because she was a little drunk." Everyone groaned. Not just the team. The whole bar.

"You want to go?" said Hetty.

"Try me." said Nev glaring back at her boss. Hetty pushed her back into a table of bikers. The biker tried to pull a punch but Nev twisted his arm and threw him across the room.

"Anyone else?" she asked. Even the bikers looked scared now.

"I'm going now." said Mac.

"We're with you." said Kensi throwing some cash on the table.

"Sam?" asked Callen.

"I actually want to watch this." said Sam. Then as man came running up to him throwing a punch, which Sam dodged. "Never mind, let's go."

"See you at work, guys!" said Nev, cheerfully.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hanna." said Hetty.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Nev arrived at her boyfriend's house. She felt really sore. Got a black eye and a sprained wrist before they called it a truce and then sat down and played poker.

She put the key in the hole and entered the house. Her boyfriend was there on the sofa and saw her and ran up to her.

"What the hell?" asked Tony.

"Bar fight. Just let me go bandage my wrist." said Nev making her way up the stairs. Only that she tripped over the first step and fell on her wrist. "Fuck!" she yelled.

"Let me." said Tony, picking her up. He carried her bridal style u the stairs. He had brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was hunky, being a Marine meant having muscles. She put her head on his chest.

_"Mommy, when is Dad going to come home?" asked 7-year old Nev. Her father was on tour and coming back that night._

_"Soon, hon. You should go to bed." said her mother, Rebecca. __"No, I want to see Daddy." said Nev. She waited 2 more hours until she almost fell asleep. Her father walked through the house in his uniform. _

_He spotted his youngest child on the couch, sleeping. He put his backpack down and picked Nev up. _

_"Daddy?" asked Nev. _

_"I'm here, baby." he said. Nev put her head on his chest, feeling safe, as he carried her up the stairs._

**_So we had a bar fight, and a memory from Nev's childhood. She didn't get the chance to talk to Callen but she might tomorrow. Stay tune. Tell if you liked this chapter in reviews._**


	12. Chapter 9

Nev walked into the bullpen the next morning. Her wrist had been poorly bandaged, only because she did not want any help. Her black eye wasn't calming down at all.

"Hey, Nev- Woah!" said Sam.

"Bar fight." said Nev. "It's only a sprained wrist and a small black eye. After that, we played poker."

"Woah," said Deeks walking in with Kensi. "That looked like it hurt. Did it hurt? Or did it just look like it hurt?"

"It hurt a bit. " said Nev.

"That's my cousin, fighting people all the time." said Kensi.

"I do not fight people all the time." said Nev.

"Oh yeah? Christmas? 11 years ago? Nearly took Jack's eye out just because he stole your cookie." said Kensi.

"Hey, it was a good cookie." said Nev. "And cut me a break, I was 9."

"You met Jack?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Didn't get a good vibe from him." said Nev. "Not that I like Shaggy any better."

"Wow." said Deeks. "You too?"

"Hey, my brothers called me pig ass and twisted my arms back. So these insults I give you guys, are nothing." said Nev, sipping her latte. "And I said I liked you better."

"Hey, guys!" said Mac, walking in. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. Nev apparently has brothers who called her pig ass and twisted her arms." said Callen.

"Fun." said Mac. "Try having a foster dad who let the pit bull out on you every time you didn't do something right in his opinion. Spent 3 weeks there until I stole enough money for a bus pass. 2 months until the agency called to check in on me. By then, I was already in FLETC."

"Eric!" yelled Nev. "Eric!" He didn't come. She groaned. She picked up her phone and called Eric.

"Yeah?" answered Eric.

"Do have any cases?" asked Nev.

"No. Just paperwork. Nell coming down in 3...2..." and hung up just as Nell made her way down, delivering paperwork to them.

"Nev, Pendleton called you. Line 1." said Nell.

"Thanks." said Nev and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, sorry. Yes, Madam Secretary?" The team's eyes widened. SecNav was calling her?

"No. Ok, Ops? Alright, I'll let them know. Thank you. Bye." said Nev. She looked at her team. "SecNav has a case for us. Urgent, under the grid. Told me to brief you."

IN Ops...

"Raymond Jennings. Terrorist. Betrayed his own country in Afghanistan by telling some Taliban militants where our drones were located. Luckily they didn't take any, they just bombed the warehouse." said Nev. "Recently, there was some chatter that he was coming to LA for some terrorist attack that he's been planning for months. He was recently spotted near Santa Monica."

"When?" asked Sam.

"Yesterday. LAPD, FBI, NCIS, everyone lost him yesterday." said Nev.

"So we, out of all of them, have to find him." said Sam.

"No. We're making him come out. Then CIA or whoever wants him can have it. And, NCIS is getting the credit." said Nev.

"Sounds good for once." said Kensi.

"We'll need to go undercover though." said Nev.

"Okay. What are our parts?" asked Deeks.

"I'll be the seducer, Kens, distraction, Mac and Deeks, grab him, Sam and Callen, the 'henchmen'" said Nev. "Meet at the Aquarium Bar at 21:00. You'll be briefed upon your arrival." said Nev.

"So you're the leader in this operation?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, I guess. I've been studying this guy with the Special Ops for sometime now." said Nev, rolling up the layout of the bar. "And since I've never been on one of the failed missions to capture him, he has no idea what my cover is."

"Sounds good. G and I'll start getting our stuff ready." said Sam.

"Kens, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Nev.

"Yeah, sure. " They went down stairs and locked themselves in the burn room.

"Tony brought up the M word last night." said Nev.

"And? Ohhh." said Kensi.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to break up with him, but I also don't want to get married to him. That and... I..." that's when Nev broke down. Kensi pulled her into a hug. "Granger was talking about sending me on a mission."

"When?" asked Kensi.

"I think to take out some assassin in the Middle East." sniffed Nev. "But I don't want to leave. I love you guys and I want to work with Mac more."

"Hey, this guy is our main priority right now. You need to focus on that, cuz. Not all those other things. Just become your character." said Kensi.

"You're sounding like some monk." laughed Nev. "Thanks for being here for me, cuz."

"No problem. What's family for?" said Kensi.

"Alright. I got go brief SecNav and then got to go get ready." said Nev. She joined the boys to get ready. By 20:50, she was ready in a strapless, short black dress. Her long legs were exposed and she was wearing black sandal hair was up and had her side bangs down on her cheeks. Her earrings were long and dangling. She took off her heel and opened a small false sole.

"Woah, you have knives in your shoes?" asked Deeks.

"Yes. All of you do. Provided by me, courtesy of the Special Ops Marine team 11." said Nev. "So don't ruin them. Or else I'll ruin you."

"Sounds good. And scary." said Callen.

"Let's go. If we miss this guy, we could all become steaks in, let's say, about an hour." said Kensi.

"God help us." said Deeks as they made their way to their cars.


	13. Chapter 10

Nev walked into the club, looking sexy and smoky. She went up to the bar. Eric told her over the comm that he was there. She sat down next to him.

"One strawberry vodka." said Nev. "I like it strong, and sweet. And not just the vodka." She said that to Jennings. She winked at him and left.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam, over the comm. He was working as a waiter.

"Just wait." said Nev, pretending to play with her earring.

"Hey, babe." said Jennings, running up to her. His fingers ran over her neck. "You want to play dirty?"

"Back alleyway, 5 minutes. I got to get drunk first. That's when I start revealing." said Nev. She walked over to the bar, and grabbed the vodka.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Mac over the comm. "Meet Nev Blye. The top seducer know to man. You got me thinking about sex."

There was an awkward silence over the system. Kensi just arrived. She was going to pretend to have a seizure or something. Soon. "Wait for my mark." said Nev. She took her glass, which was half full with vodka, and smashed it on the floor.

"That drink was terrible, you butt cheek!" yelled Nev at Callen, who was the second bartender. "Now." she whispered.

"Arrrgh! Ahhh!" Kensi fell on the floor and began to fling around. Nev pulled him out and outside. Callen and Sam went into the kitchen. The henchmen jumped. Eric said they were the big guys.

"Eric, jam now!" said Callen. And Eric jammed all signals going in and out of the bar. Mac and Deeks went out just as Nev was about to take off her dress. They tried to jump him but he grabbed a crow bar. Everything went dark.

"Nice try, Nev Blye." said Jennings.

Kensi stopped having her seizure and hopped up. "Sorry, false alarm." said Kensi. She ran out of the bar. Callen and Sam just walked out. The henchmen were all killed.

"Nev!" screamed Kensi. She hadn't heard from her cousin. "Nev! Deeks! Mac!" A moan came from the trash can. Kensi ran over.

"Nev. Wake up." said Kensi, putting her cousin's head in her lap. Nev woke up.

"What happened?" asked Nev.

"Jennings jumped." said Deeks. "Choked her until she was unconscious."

"Mac?" jumped Nev. She looked around. She notice a note taped to the door. "She's gone."

"Eric, pull the video footage from the alleyway." said Callen.

"I sent it to your phones." said Eric. His voice sounded worried. The footage showed Mac fighting him. He picked her up, and tied her legs and arms with ductape. She was screaming until he gagged her. He put her in his van.

"No." said Nev.

AT OPS... ( play no one ever loved by Lykke Li)

Nev was the last person at the Mission except for Hetty. Hetty noticed her crying at her desk. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Nev." said Hetty.

"I should've made her stay with me. At least in the bar. She said she wanted to see how Kensi could handle working with Deeks." said Nev.

"Nev, quoting Nicholas Rowe, 'Guilt is the source of sorrows. The avenging fiend that follows is behind whips and stings.'" said Hetty.

"I have lost too much close people in my life, Hetty. My grandmother, grandfather, mother, sister. And all of them in cold blood." said Nev. "And if I loose Mac, I don't know what to do." She sniffed a few tears back.

"McKenzie is a tough woman," said Hetty.

"She's just a kid, Hetty! 17! She never deserved this. It was because she was vulnerable." said Nev.

"I can't always be the tough Nev you guys always see." said Nev. "I'm coming to the point where the dam is cracking so much that it's leaking. A lot. And if no one repairs it, it's going to burst. And all of that water is going to flood some place."

"We will make sure that your dam will never crack. " said Hetty. "And we will find Mac."

"We will." sniffed Nev. "She would be laughing so damn hard right now hearing about that speech."

"Indeed she would." said Hetty.

**Sorry! I had to add a twist. Tell me, do you want Mac to live or not. And because of this 'emotional dam' leaking, Callen and Nev will clear things up a bit. Stay tune for more.**


	14. Chapter 11

Nev didn't go home that night. She walked through the streets of Los Angeles. The rain was pouring, making her hair stick to her face.

She walked to 18 Sherman St. To the residence of G Callen.

She rang the doorbell. Callen, of course, wasn't asleep. "Nev?" he said answering the door.

Nev ran into him. "I needed someone. Thought of you."

"What about Tony?" he said. He sounded bored.

"To hell with Tony. I trust you." said Nev. She was getting angry.

"Why? I thought he was your boyfriend. Why are you here-" he started.

"Because I love YOU, you waffle!" she yelled in his face. "Now let me in. I walked in the rain to you like in the movies. It's your turn."

Callen stepped aside. He took off her coat and gave her a towel to dry her hair. "Really, an American history book in Russian. Amerikanskaya istoriya. An American Story."

"You know Russian?" he asked.

"My father knew it. Taught me." said Nev. Callen came closer. "You're shivering."

"Why do you think? I'm freezing." said Nev.

"Why don't I take you where it's always warm?" said Callen, lightly touching her cheek.

"Why don't you?" said Nev.

"Mac was right. You really are a good seducer." said Callen. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They stumbled into the bedroom. Nev unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled off hers.

"Careful. You could've pulled my bra off." said Nev. They fell into bed. They went under the covers and stayed there for a while. His arm around her. She on his with her head on his chest. He played with her hair.

"Tony doesn't do it like this, doesn't he?" said Callen after a while.

"No. And let's focus on us. Let's loose our selves. We can come back in the morning." said Nev.

"I love you, Pancake." he said.

"Ditto, Waffle." said Nev. 'I really want her back."

"I know." he said as she began crying in his arms. He put his other arm around her. "We'll get her back." He kissed her on the forehead. They fell asleep like that until about 2 am when someone knocked at the door.

"You stay here." said Callen as they both jolted awake. Nev got his gun and handed to him.

"If it's Tony, don't tell him I'm here." said Nev. She grabbed her gun and hid behind the door of the bedroom. Callen went to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Tony McLaughlin. I'm looking for my girlfriend." said a gruff voice.

"One sec." he said unlocking the door. A man with dark hair and green sweatshirt was there.

"Do you know where my girlfriend, Nev Blye, is?" he asked.

"No." said Callen.

"Ok. Cause when I called Kensi, she said that she might've been here." said Tony.

"I'm sorry." said Callen. "She isn't here. And I have work tomorrow so I'm telling you to leave."

"Fine. Sorry." said Tony and left. Callen shut the door and locked it. He watched through the window to make sure he left.

He went back to the bedroom. Nev was asleep on her side. He slid in next to her.

"Was it him?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. But he's gone. I told him you weren't here." he said.

"Good." she mumbled back.

The sunrise came early. Nev got up, put on her shirt and pants and went to the kitchen. Callen was still asleep. She poured some cereal and ate as Callen walked in. He was shirtless still. _God, he's hot. _thought Nev.

"Good morning." he said, kissing her cheek.

"You should put on a shirt. They'll be wondering where we are." said Nev.

"What?" asked Callen.

"We have work soon." said Nev. "I heard Hetty got another agent to substitute for Mac."

They hopped into Callen's car and drove to work. "Wait what about your car?" said Callen.

"I left it there. That way no one could trace me." said Nev. They pulled up to the Mission. Nev hopped out quickly and acted as if she just arrived. She noticed someone in the bullpen.

"Ms. Blye. Meet our new Marine liaison, Tony McLaughlin." said Hetty. Nev's mouth literally dropped. Her eyes gave the look of a wounded animal.

"Nev? You work here?" asked Tony.

"You guys go upstairs now. I need to talk to this liaison. " said Nev.

"That was weird." said Sam. "I feel like I don't know something."

"Same." said Deeks.

"Kensi, care to shed some light?" asked Sam.

"Sorry. I have no idea." said Kensi. They all stopped to see what was going on.

"You little bitch!" said Tony, punching Nev in the fell to the floor. "Sleeping with another man? Huh? Not with me!" She stood up.

"Tony, what the hell?" she said. She looked up at her team. "My fight!" she yelled at them. Tony slammed her against the wall. That's when Sam couldn't stop himself. He ran downstairs with Kensi and Deeks following behind.

Sam took Tony and pulled him off. Nev jumped on Tony and was trying to claw his eyes out. It took both Kensi and Deeks to restrain her.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "I will get you dishonorably discharged!"

"Ms. Blye! Mr. McLaughlin!" said Hetty. Her face was red. It silenced the whole Mission. Everyone's eyes were on them. "What the hell is going on?"

"He punched me, Hetty! He jumped on me!" said Nev.

"No. She was sleeping with another man other than her boyfriend!" said Tony, pointing at Nev.

"And why does that concern you?" asked Sam.

"I'm her boyfriend!" said Tony.

"Not anymore." said Nev and she stormed away.

**Plot twist! I don't think Tony would last very long here since he jumped Nev. Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue or not in REVIEWS! My policy: if it's crap, just say I didn't like it that much. If you liked it, go on ahead. **


	15. Callen's thoughts

**These are some of Callen's thoughts about Nev so we can see how he developed the feelings for her. I'll do Nev's too.**

CALLEN'S POV:

Nev attracted me from the start. I liked her even more when she proved herself in the field. She wasn't cute, but she was... well, there's no words.

When she was upset that day, I just decided to make my move. I had no idea whether she'd like me or not. I was so tired of waiting that I honestly didn't care anymore. Luckily she liked me back.

She had a good childhood until she was 13. Her sister was murdered in cold blood. Nev saw it. She told me she was still looking into it. I believe her. She's been in foster homes a few times.

I really want her to tell me more about it. But she's the kinda person that buries her problems until an earthquake (aka problem) shakes it up again. Then it all comes too fast, too much. But I want her to have someone to lean on. She and Kensi are tough but they don't realize that they're only human until something happens to them.

Nev has that determination that all Blyes have. She has charged through her troubles and became the Nev Blye I love.

She's got a sensitive side too. I like a girl that can let her tears flow. I haven't held a crying girl well, since Alina's house. Anyway, I don't know. Should we start right away? Since the incident happened in the bullpen that morning. I want to give her some space.

That night in bed was pretty awesome. She was so warm and I could just relax. Well, of course, until that sick bastard Tony came. I don't know why she couldn't fight him off.

That's the part that confuses me.


	16. Chapter 12

**When you get to the part with Nev playing, play the song or at least listen to it after or before reading it to hear how hard it is. **

She ran down to the armory. For some reason, her now purplish bruise on her jaw hurt more than it should. It was because Tony hit her. The man who her stupid sister in law thought would be good for her.

She ran just pass it and went into the storage room. She looked around and saw a huge thing covered with a cloth. She pulled it off, and once the dust had settled, it was a piano. It had been so long since she'd touch one. By long, she meant a few weeks ago.

"I wonder if it works." she thought and touched a key. G#. "Still good." She remembered Carnage Hall. 12 years old. Then again at 15. It was feeling she would never forget. At 12, she saw her parents and siblings in the front row. Her mother was crying in the front row when she finished. At 15, no one except the full crowd of strangers.

She sat down on the bench and decided to play one of the songs she loved most. Piano sonata in C sharp minor by Tchaikovsky.

She put her hands to the keyboard. The music swarmed her, she felt happy again. She felt warm. Safe even. She heard the door open, but didn't care. If it was Tony, she'd wait for him to try to apologize, or to annoy her. If it was anyone else, she didn't care.

When she finished, she noticed Hetty just swaying to the music.

"I have never had an agent with that kind of talent." said Hetty. "And you put that old piano to good use. We could put it upstairs, so you can play whenever you want."

"Oh, Hetty, you don't have to. " said Nev.

"I have power, Ms. Blye. I could Granger do it." said Hetty.

"You wouldn't." said Nev.

"Just like that poker game we had at the bar with those motorcycle _dudes." _she said emphasizing the dudes part.

"I haven't play that song since Carnage Hall when I was 12. When I had to be a fighting prodigy, I had to do something my mother wanted. Play an instrument, clarinet and piano, learn at least 2 other languages other than English and Serbian. Which was Russian and Arabic. And all this other stuff." said Nev, looking down.

"Until you left." Hetty said.

"Yeah. But then I found a woman who used to be the 1# pianist in the world and she taught me. Her name was Ms. Wang-Patrick. Her parents were Chinese, her husband Irish. She taught me until I was 18. Then her kids had grandkids so she left. And I'm still learning." said Nev.

"Well, I'm sure she was a good teacher. I had a daughter who once played piano." said Hetty.

"Wait what! You had a daughter!?" said Nev. This was new.

"Yes. I've never told anyone about her. It was from a deep case. I was a full time mom and agent. My sister-" said Hetty.

"I'm sorry, Hetty. This is too much. You have a sister too?" asked Nev.

"Yes. That isn't normal. Says the girl who grew up with 6 siblings." said Hetty. "Anyway, she was only five. She got very sick one day and then died in the hospital. I never talk about it because it was too painful to talk about. But I guess you reminded me of her. You, well, opened me up. Oh bugger, I'm going to be blurting things to everyone."

"I'll remind you." said Nev.

"Anyway, would you like a break today?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can work in Ops. But I'm just going to look for some leads on Mac's case."

"Okay." said Hetty.

IN OPS...

"You can hack like that?" said Nell, her eyes wide open when Nev was showing her some of her computer skills.

"Yep. A little bit. I can run Kaleidoscope and do facial rec. That way you guys can do all of the big stuff and you won't have to focus on the little things." said Nev. "But I'm just going to focus on Mac's case."

"Alright." said Nell. "We have some things already. But I don't know if they're good."

"Thanks." said Nev and logged on to her account. She first got Mac's file up. She looked at her information that she gave. Mother: Grace Lockwood. Father: ?.

"What?" whispered Nev to herself. She went over to her status. Active. But she wasn't. Nev thought about what to put in. She wasn't dead, she wasn't here. She typed in "Missing."

She looked at the video next. And really studied it.

AN HOUR LATER...

Nev was still studying the video. She noticed something. A license plate. 4225.

"ERIC!" she screamed and Eric almost fell out of his chair.

"What?" he said, still gasping.

"I noticed a license plate. See, if you roll it back, it's someone else's car. But when you roll it forward, Jennings takes it. So they wouldn't track the van." said Nev. She was getting really excited.

"Oh my god! I'll run a Kaleidoscope search." said Eric, rushing. Nell went down to tell Hetty.

"Taco Bell downtown." said Nev. "Got it."

"Nev," said Eric.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Bring her home." said Eric.

"We will." said Nev and descended down the stairs. **(See what I did there?)**

**Might we actually find Mac? And if you didn't get the descended joke, the Season 4 finale is called Descent.^_~**


	17. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took so long to update. I'm pretty busy with seeing family and stuff like that. I'm on vacation people. I got to have a little time to relax. Writing can be kinda stressful sometimes especially with dramatic stories. But don't get me wrong. I love writing for you guys. **

Nev was talking to Sam and Callen on the phone as she drove in her black 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Do you have eyes?" asked Nev.

"On what?" asked Sam.

"The Taco Bell. That's where Eric got a hit." said Nev. She was getting pretty frustrated. "What's your EAT?"

"About 10 minutes. You?" asked Callen.

"2." replied Nev. "What about Kens and Deeks?"

"I don't know. Maybe 15." said Sam.

"Copy that." said Nev. "Sorry. Radio habit."

She pulled into the parking space. It looked pretty abandoned. There were wooden boards over the windows and on the door it said, "Do not enter."

She kicked open the doorway.

"Um hello? It's called waiting." said Kensi over the comm

"Waiting, my ass." said Nev. She cleared the eating area and the kitchen. Sam and Callen barged in a few minutes later. They looked at each other and went up the stairwell.

They cleared each room. An office, another office. A board room.

"Clear."

"Clear."

Sam didn't answer. He noticed blood on the handle. _Don't let it be a Dom. he prayed. Don't make it a Dom case. _

He waited for Callen and then kicked open the door. Empty. Just blood everywhere. He threw his hands up in the air. Kicked the wall. Too much like Dom.

He walked out. Nev gave him a is-she-there look. But seeing his face caused her own to fall. She hugged him.

"I can't take this anymore." she whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Guys?" asked Deeks as he and Kensi walked up the stairs.

"Nope. Not even another body." said Callen.

"Wait." said Kensi, her forensic skills coming into play. She went up to the window. "This blood shows that the person bleeding must've been dragged."

"And because of the thickness of the blood, it looks like she was hit on the back. And because of the blood pooling on the wall, it looks like near the spine." added Nev.

"Wow. Luckily we got our forensic ladies on the case." said Deeks.

"But that also means that if it hit any major nerves, which it probably did, she could be paralyzed and is in severe pain. "

"God, this just never ends." said Callen.

"I guess we'll just call CSI and have them come look at the rest." said Sam.

"Yep." It was pretty quiet.

When they got back to the Mission, Hetty told them to go home and rest. Callen and Nev stayed behind on the couch in the Mission. Her head on his shoulder. His chin on her head.

"Hey, Nev?" he said after awhile.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How do you know Serbian?" he asked.

"I'm half Serbian. My dad's parents escaped to England somehow during World War 2 and came here after." said Nev.

"Cool." he said.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Romanian, American, Russian. Do you have any other parts?" he asked.

"Russian, English, French, and a little bit Spanish." said Nev. "And American obviously."

"At least we're getting to know each other." said Callen. He turned to face her. "What the hell happened to Tony?"

"Oh. I think he got some mission in Afghanistan for a while. I actually think he volunteered. Just wants to get away from me, I guess." she sighed.

"Life is crap sometimes." said Callen.

"I agree. I've seen too much crap for a lifetime. And when I start thinking about crap, I start thinking about my funeral." said Nev. "I want it to be a traditional Serbian funeral. I'll be buried in a white coffin and they have to at least shoot me in the chest to make sure I'm dead if they think I'm dead. Like my aunt. They thought she was dead but turns out she was in a coma. I heard banging coming from it and I opened it as my grandmother was saying about how she should rest in peace. They all looked pretty stupid and I was in the newspaper."

"Woah." said Callen. "I guess I would just be in a coffin and you'd all throw roses on me. Then I'd just be put in the ground with my tombstone. That and I'd want to be buried with my mother's photo and you have to burn this toy soldier I have."

"Why?" asked Nev.

"You heard of the Comescus?" he asked.

"Definitely. They killed my grandfather. He killed Alexa's mother since she was some war criminal as well." said Nev.

"Well we were in this blood feud. Still are. And when I was younger, I was on the beach with my mother and some Comescu came up to us and shot my mother. He gave me a toy soldier to distract me."

"Oh my god. Those bitches. Your mother was lucky ,though. They found my grandfather with 4th degree burns all over himself. They burned him alive." sighed Nev.

"God." sighed Callen.

"After this case, we have to end this." said Nev.

"End what?" asked Callen.

"Them. Not to sound like a murderer but if they are going to continue this, we can't let them."

"Yeah. But they haven't touched us in a while. So let's try and keep the peace." said Callen

"But they are still murdering people. Not just criminals but innocent people." yelled Nev.

"So?!" yelled Callen. "When they find out we killed them, they will strike back hard!"

"I don't know you anymore. I thought you wanted stop them. After what they did to Reinhardt."

Nev made her way to her new apartment. She moved out after Tony. She sat on her couch and curled up with her dog.

"Phoenix, don't you wish the world could be simple?" asked Nev. Phoenix just wined.

"I'm watching some America's Next Top Model. " she said, reaching for her remote.

Her phone rang about 2 hours later.

"Hello?"

"Nevana Blye, you have 24 hours to exchange McKenzie Lockwood for Marcel Janvier or else she is executed." said a distorted voice in Arabic.

"What?" asked Nev. But the line hung up. She grabbed her dog and coat and ran into her car. She started calling everyone out of bed. She sent out a group call.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EVERYONE AT OPS NOW! MAC CASE!" she screamed into the phone. She could hear Kensi rushing to boot on her boots and Sam kissing his wife. Callen was probably already out the door.

"You better not die before we get you out of there, Mac." said Nev as she drove through the silent streets of Santa Monica.


	18. Chapter 14

Everyone was in Ops around 3 am. They replayed the call over and over again.

"Do we know where Janvier is?" asked Nev.

"Yeah. Prison. Triple life sentence." said Callen.

"Well, we have to save Mac. I mean, that's the number one priority." said Nev. Everyone else was silent.

"You're not rethinking this, are you?" asked Nev.

"If we let him go, he's going to kill more people." said Callen.

"I know you hate him, I read the reports. But Mac's birthday is tomorrow and I don't want to have to call someone to tell them that the person they loved died on their birthday." said Nev. She took a deep breath.

"Let's just go over the footage and see what we can find." said Nell. "Why don't you guys see if she had anyone on her next of kin? Eric and I'll look over traffic cam footage."

"And check up some stuff on Jennings. He might be working with other terrorists." said Sam.

"Why her? Why not someone else?" asked Nev as they headed down the stairs.

"Maybe they knew she was someone we cared about a lot and they really wanted to get Janvier." said Kensi.

"I don't know. I'll go and check out the next of kin. Some Kellie Smith." said Nev, reaching for her jacket.

**At Kellie's House**

"She's what?" asked Kellie. She had red, short hair and a red shirt with mosaic designs.

"Kidnapped." said Nev. Kellie sniffed.

"How do you know Mac?" asked Nev.

"She's my sister. Last I heard from her, she was going to a club with some friends. I came back from a trip just yesterday. She was also really smart for her age and went to some program. I wanted to visit her there, but I was pregnant." said Kellie. Her mascara was running. "Then she moves here and was living with me ever since."

She got a picture from the counter. It was Mac playing with a little baby. "That's my Aiden. She loved playing with him and babysitting him. I just-just can't believe it."

"Did you know if she had any problems with anyone?" asked Nev.

"No. Not that I knew of. Is it okay if we finish this for now? I have to go pick up my son." said Kellie.

"Alright." said Nev.

And left the house.

**At Ops **

"How'd it go?" asked Callen.

"Okay. Nothing really useful. She could be anywhere." said Nev.

"Hey, if we can't find her ourselves, we just track Janvier and get her back. Then get him back." said Callen.

"Yeah." said Nev. She was still upset.

Callen pulled out his phone, connected it to her speaker and played a song. Never let me go, Lana Del Rey. He stood up, and got her hand.

"Fine." sighed Nev, and stood up. They started to sway and then did some twirling.

"This is so weird." said Nev.

"I know." said Callen. They danced until the end of the song and then Nev went to the burn room and let it out.


	19. Chapter 15

"We're running out of time!" said Nev as she looked at the timer on the flat screen. 3 hours.

"Callen and Sam brought in a suspect!" yelled Kensi as she ran into the bullpen. It was her and Deeks.

"Who?" asked Nev.

"Marcel Janvier's daughter. Fleur." said Kensi. Nev didn't stop and ran out of the Mission and sped off to the boatshed.

**AT THE BOATSHED...**

Nev stormed into the interrogation room.

"Hello, Fleur. Seems to me that we've never met before." said Nev.

"Oui." said Fleur. "I was lucky."

"I don't like your attitude." said Nev. "But I'll let it slide, being who you are."

Fleur scowled. "I 'ave no idea were 'e is." she said.

"Sure." said Nev.

"You think my father tells me where 'e going? Oh yes, Fleur, going to Iran, don't tell anybody!" yelled Fleur.

"Sure. But if things don't work out, we'll tell your father he's missing a daughter." said Nev, opening the door.

"You can not 'old me 'ere!" yelled Fleur. "I 'aven't committed any crimes!"

"A few parking tickets. We can hold you." said Nev and shut the door. She groaned.

"Guys, we sent Janvier." said Callen. His face looked pained.

"He has on tons of tracking devices and all of that stuff. And he's in the theater in downtown LA." said Sam.

"Should we go?" asked Deeks.

"No." said Callen. "Let's see what he does."

"Can we at least get an image?" asked Kensi.

"No cameras." said Sam. "We have thermal imaging though. Nev?"

Nev typed a few keys on her phone and hooked it up to the screen.

"I think that's Janvier and that's someone else." said Nev.

"Mac?" asked Deeks.

"No. She'd probably be changed up or something." replied Nev. The computer beeped. 2 hours.

"We should go now." said Sam.

"Good idea." said Deeks.

**At the theater...**

In tactical uniform, and guns loaded, the team stepped into the theater. Nev was the only one carrying mostly knives.

She snuck up behind a guard and slit his throat while throwing another one and his partner.

She signaled to the others to move forward. They climbed up the stairs.

Sam's mind was racing and then when he looked around, something was familiar. The seats, the stage. It was the same place Dom was held... and then killed.

He motioned to Callen to clear one room.

"Guys, we noticed something. Someone's carrying someone down the hall, now they're on the roof." said Eric over the comm.

Everyone heard and slowly made their way up, taking out one or two guards along the way. They all reached the roof. And kicked down the door.

"Stop!" yelled a man. "Or she dies." They peered from behind a large pipe.

Mac, beaten, pale and weak, being held by her hair. By Jennings.

Her face was covered in blood, and her leg was bent at an awkward angle.

Nev's blood broiled and tears of anger were forming in her eyes. She looked at the others, who were also worrying and looking at each other for advice.

"Throw out your guns and then I won't kill her." said Jennings.

Kensi threw her automatic out, but kept her SIG. She gave them a look.

Nev couldn't take it anymore and stepped out. "Let her go!"

"Oh, looky here! A little agent came out!" yelled Jennings.

"I will shoot you!" said Nev.

"Stop it. You know that if you shoot me, I shoot her." said Jennings.

"Shoot him, Ne-" yelled Mac, and then crumpled to the ground.

"NOOOO!" yelled Nev, and filled Jennings with bullets. She ran towards Mac and held her. Her eyes were open, and not moving.

"Mac, come on!" said Nev. She looked at her hand. Covered with her blood. Shot in the head.

Tears began falling down Nev's face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Kensi. Nev turned around and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. She felt tears sliding down Kensi's cheeks also.

"Status, Miss Blye?" asked Hetty, her voice also cracking.

"Dead." sobbed Nev. "Dead."

**At the Department of Corner's office...**

Nev sat at the chair, next to Mac's body in the morgue.

"Hey, Mac." she said. She couldn't stand it. She broke out in tears again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"

"It's not your fault, Nev."

"What?" asked Nev, glancing at the body. She looked behind her. Mac.

"Don't freak out." she said. "It's ghost me."

"Sorry about it." said Nev, turning her chair.

"It was actually quite funny. You were crying like a baby!" laughed Mac.

"Hey!" said Nev.

"Sorry!" said Mac. "I found out who my dad was."

"Who? How?" asked Nev.

"Assistant Director Granger." said Mac.

"Granger?" asked Nev.

"You know him?" asked Mac.

"No. Callen told me about him though. He's retired now."

"He ever mention a daughter?" asked Mac.

"Never." said Nev.

"Well, Kellie remembered him. Before I left, I saw one of her 'secret' photographs and she had a photograph of him. My parents were never officially married but I ran it through Facial Rec and got a hit. Owen Granger."

"Wow. Then why'd you go into foster care?" asked Nev.

"I guess I'll ask him when I see him." sighed Mac. "And Nev,"

"What?" asked Nev.

"Don't name your daughter after me." said Mac.

"What?"

"You'll see." she said. She opened the door and was gone.

**Mac died. :(. But I kind of needed a plot twist and when I thought of her character, I knew she was going to die sometime during the story. And I also might skip over the funeral and focus on the grieving a bit. But something good will happen soon, I promise!**


End file.
